Basch Can Help Us
by vieralynn
Summary: Penelo needs to practice new spells. Fran is willing to help her and now they just need to find a willing test subject. Basch can help them! For wet!naked!Basch battle.


_Written for the prompt "Because I want more: wet!naked!Basch- and that damn immobilise spell" and when you get a prompt like that... well... you just have to take it to its obvious conclusion which, given the in-jokes running around these days, ends up going exactly you know where. I guess the trick is in the delivery? (really, none too subtle). Enjoy. ;)_

* * *

**Basch Can Help Us!**

"Basch can help us!" Penelo clutched her new scrolls as she skipped to keep up with Fran's long strides.

Although Fran said nothing more than, "perhaps he can," Penelo noticed her ears quivered in a telltale manner that conveyed much more than what she said with those three words.

She knew they were thinking the same thing. They had just returned from five hard, hot, sweaty days of travel to hunt a beast that ended up getting away after four of them were knocked out cold for a few hours while Penelo tried hard not to panic and Balthier cursed their lack of preparation. Now, back in the Balfonheim and hardly a half hour ago, Basch had left them when he said that he was heading back to the inn so he could enjoy a little peace and quiet before everyone else returned. That meant one and only one thing: right now Basch fon Ronsenburg was soaking his injured body a hot bath.

"Should we give him a little more time before we ask him for some help?" Penelo asked.

"I don't think it is necessary." Fran looked over her shoulder, back toward the merchant that Balthier was still haggling with. "Anyhow, I have ... borrowed Balthier's room key."

"Seems like your thoughts were ahead of mine." Penelo winked at the Viera.

"I am only concerned about our safety when we next attempt that hunt." Fran opened the door to the inn, allowing Penelo to skip past her into the lobby.

"Right." Penelo smirked.

Fran's left ear twitched so quickly that it was easy to miss but it was a familiar tell that Penelo knew to look for.

# # #

They were both sitting on Balthier's bed busying themselves by looking for some imaginary item in his pack when Basch walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "My apologies," he said. "I thought no one was here."

Penelo stifled a laugh as Fran continued to search through Balthier's belongings.

"Actually..." Penelo tried hard not to giggle. "It's a good thing you happen to be here because we could use your help."

"Alright." Basch glanced at his pack and then back at the bathroom.

Fran cinched Balthier's pack closed. "You needn't bother getting dressed just yet."

"You found something for the burn on my shoulder?" Basch ran his fingers through his wet hair. "Bathing while hunched forward was less than relaxing."

"Well, actually..." Penelo picked up the scrolls that were sitting beside her.

"Captain," Fran said, "you recall we were outmatched the other day."

Basch's shoulders dropped as he sighed. "We are lucky to still draw breath. If that beast had knocked all of us to the ground, I do not wish to think what would have happened."

"That is why Penelo has taken upon herself to master some advanced magicks, which is why we ask your help."

"Oh, of course." He spoke those words with that warm, obliging voice of the captain who always helped train the younger knights. He began to reach for his pack. "Let me first get dres--"

"No." Penelo stood up, scrolls in hand. "It's probably better if you stay as you are."

Fran solemnly nodded her head. Penelo was certain that Basch still hadn't caught on to reading Viera expressions by their ears. She was doubly certain of that fact when Basch adjusted the folded ends of his towel around his waist and obediently stood at attention.

"Alright." Basch dropped his hands to his sides. "Commence."

Penelo unrolled the scroll that she needed to learn. She uttered no more than the first syllable before Fran stopped her and tapped on the other piece of rolled parchment.

"Really?" Penelo asked.

"This one first." Fran said as she tapped on that same scroll again. "Then the other one."

"Okay." Penelo nodded her head. The plan was tactically sound.

"Wait until you see if it has an effect," Fran continued. "Then assume that the area is mined with traps."

Brilliant. Fran's strategy was a work of genius.

Penelo waited while Basch tightened the fold of his towel at his waist once again. When he was ready, she concentrated on the sound of each syllabus of every word in a new spell that was really no more than an advanced form of one she already knew. With a flash of Mist, it worked. The muscles in Basch's limbs became rigid and immobilized, and his torso stiffened but he could still breath shallowly.

"Was this the..." Basch gasped.

"Sshhh." Penelo made a placating gesture with her hand. "That's just so you don't hurt yourself tripping over anything."

She could see him glance nervously at Fran's eyes before looking back at her.

"Now the next one," Fran said quietly, both ears twitching almost imperceptibly before standing still and erect.

"Right." Penelo read the words on the scroll three times in her mind before attempting it aloud. The smell of Mist filled the air and then she waited.

Even though Basch's limbs were restrained with Mist, she could see the muscles in his face relax into an expression of bliss as his eyes closed and his mouth slacked.

He quietly moaned. Penelo chewed on the side of bottom lip. Fran's ears shivered.

And then Basch's towel started slipping loose from the effects of the second spell but there was nothing he could do once the tucked end of the towel started to pull away.

There was no doubt in Penelo's mind that she learned to work the spell correctly: Basch looked clearly alert and undoubtedly in the fullest of health. And now to assume that the area was mined with traps.

Reciting words that Penelo knew by heart, Mist crackled along the floor and raised a strong puff air just below the Captain's already unraveling towel. Except for the look on his face—embarrassment coupled with a confused jumble of expressions that clearly contradicted one another—the rest of the man definitely appeared healthy, complete with a rosy hue from head to toe and ample evidence of vigor. Yes. She had mastered another advanced spell.

His towel floated gently across the room heading toward the door and Basch's eyes followed its motion in abject horror. The door handle clicked open.

"Princess, I don't think we can succeed at that unless—" Balthier stood in the doorway observing the scene as the bath towel floated toward him. "Well, Captain, I should have guessed that a little Mist 'n' Restraint would be your fancy."

Knowing that she would burst out laughing if she made eye contact with anyone, Penelo dropped her scrolls to the floor and hid her face behind her hands.

"Pen— Fra—" Ashe stammered. "Captain Ronsenburg! This is— What are you— This is NOT acceptable behavior for any knight in the Order!"

Peeking through her fingers, Penelo could see that Basch was now rogue tomato red from head to toe.

Balthier snatched the towel as he entered the room and he scooped up the scrolls from the floor. "Oh, Princess, come now. Just as I was saying earlier, we cannot succeed at that hunt until someone masters the art of Arise, which," he tossed the scroll toward the bed, "our more diligent members are clearly working on."

Ashe huffed in disgust before turning on her heels and marching back down the hallway.

"Well, ladies," Balthier said. "I assume everything will be restored to normal before I return."

Basch glared at Balthier as the pirate walked up to him, close enough to clearly inspect the magickal handiwork. Beads of sweat dribbled along the side of his face and down his neck.

"Captain, my only concern is for your dignity." Balthier hung the towel where most convenient. He turned and left.


End file.
